Behind blue eyes
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: [songfic] Nadie... entendería lo que es cargar por tanto tiempo estos sentimientos en el alma... nadie... ni ahora .. ni nunca...[deathfic][TRADUCCIÓN]


**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Weinerdog of Death and Doom  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Published:** 09-04-06  
**Updated:** 09-04-06

**Original Summary:**

...Songfic, Krad centric, no pairing, rated for suicide and angst

**Original disclaimer:**

If I owned DNAngel, Risa would have gotten thrown off the harbor wall while tied up and Riku and her family should move to somewhere far away, and then Satoshi would confess to Daisuke about having feelings for him, and Daisuke would tell him that he liked him back, they should get together and then suddenly in a drastic twist of events, Dark and Krad should reveal that they have really always been in love but they never showed it and then everyone is together like a big happy family, and Dark gets slapped many times for spying on a certain blond while he is changing. Also they should reveal that in the past they had an affair as well and due to magic have ended up with a son (WHO I MADE UP AND DREW QUITE BADLY) and then they find him and whatnot happens. As this is obviously NOT what happened, then we can safely conclude that DNAngel is not, in fact, mine. Sadly. Besides, I can't draw

-----------------------

**"Behind Blue Eyes"**  
_('Detrás de ojos azules')_

**by: **_Weinerdog of Death and Doom_

Krad suspiró disgustado, apoyándose sobre la pared, mirando en blanco a la radio con sus ojos azules. **(1). **_Por qué, _pensó irritado, _aún estoy sentando aquí!. _Por falta de algo mejor que hacer, se dirigió a la radio y la prendió justo a tiempo para escuchar al anunciador decir, "Y ahora _'Behind blue eyes'_ de 'The Who'!". La música empezó, y con las primeras palabras Krad prestó atención.

**_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_**

_(Nadie sabe lo que es  
ser el chico malo  
ser el chico triste  
detrás de ojos azules)__  
_

_Eso es cierto _pensó, _Todos me ven como un maniático... pero no lo soy! Nadie PUEDE saber lo que es ser yo... _El pensamiento hizo que sonriera un poco, una simple mueca porque él no había sonreído en centurias.

**_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be faded  
To telling only lies_**

_(Nadie sabe lo que es  
ser odiado  
estar muriendo  
decir solo mentiras)  
_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reposando contra la pared, quedándose sin aliento en un suspiro sincero. Nadie sabía, eso era cierto, nadie. Él era odiado, por los Hikari, por los Niwa, por Dark... todos lo odiaban... ¡POR QUÉ! Por alguna razón, recuerda haber mentido a todos... pero ¿sobre qué había mentido?

**_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_**

_(pero mis sueños  
no están tan vacíos  
como parece estarlo mi conciencia)  
_

Repentinamente, se paró. Krad dirigió una mirada hacia la radio, sus ojos enangostados de la irritación. ¡Todo eso era _MALDITAMENTE_ cierto! Él tenía sueños... Suspiró y se sentó, desaliento escrito en cada línea de su cuerpo, sus ojos abatidos. Se sentía culpable... por matar a todos sin misericordia... para gozar de sus chillidos del dolor…

_I have hours only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

_(Solo tengo horas de soledad  
mi amor es la venganza  
que es nunca libre)  
_

Suspiró nuevamente, levantó su mirada al reloj. Era pasado la media noche... alrededor de las 3 o las 4 de la mañana, adivinó. Satoshi-sama podría sentir esta pequeña excursión en su cuerpo... y probablemente grite y golpee la espalda del rubio aún más, en su mente. Haciéndole sentir aún más solo de lo que ya estaba... ¿acaso no lo veía! Protestó en irritación, mirando a la radio, deseando que solo ¡_PARARA!._

**  
_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you_**

_(Nadie sabe lo que es  
sentir estos sentimientos  
como yo lo hago  
y te culpo)  
_

Nadie… nadie… ¡NADIE SUPO Y NI SI QUIERA LE IMPORTÓ! Esa era la verdad, la dolorosa verdad. ¡Él había olvidado demasiado... demasiado! Apretó sus alas a su espalda tan fuerte que casi se rompen, mostrando su cólera plenamente.

**  
_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_**

_( Nadie carcome tan fuerte de regreso  
en su furia  
Nada de mi dolor y mi infortunio  
puede verse)  
_

Sintió a Satoshi-sama moverse dentro de sí, y rápidamente dejo ir a su furia, como siempre lo hacía. Había dejado de prestar atención a la canción, y se lanzó de la ventana, batiendo las alas y volando lo más alto que podía. No podía descargar su rabia en su tamer, ni en Dark, ni en cualquier otro. Él la descargaba destrozando todo lo que podía. Vio una feria **(2)** e inmediatamente fue a dar un paseo. Escuchaba los gritos... el terror... y se sentía _FELIZ_, sabiendo que era él el que lo causaba. En el apartamento, la canción continuaba.

**_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_**

_(pero mis sueños  
no están tan vacíos  
como parece estarlo mi conciencia)  
_

Sus sueños... Ha. Como si se le fuera permitido tener sueños... y su conciencia estaba vacía ¡SÍ ¡Porque él era el que mataba ¡El que encontraba esto divertido ¡Era su pecado!

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

_(Solo tengo horas de soledad  
mi amor es la venganza  
que es nunca libre)  
_

Ohhhh ellos no veían... que esta soledad lo estaba destrozando a lo lejos... pensaban que podía sobrevivir... Ohhhh que equivocados que estaban...

**_When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool_**

_(Cuando se aprietan mis puños, ábrelos  
antes de que los utilice y pierda mi compostura  
Cuando sonrió, cuéntame una mala noticia  
antes de que ría y actué como un tonto)  
_

Sonrió en una manera insana. Estaba herido, ellos no lo veían¿o si? No, nadie lo veía. Utilizó todo el poder que tenía para volar cada cosa que podía antes de que alguien lo golpeara en regreso, rompiendo su concentración. Miró arriba, dentro de los ojos carmesí de Dark. Así que, él estaba aquí, era él. Bueno, esto hacía que sea doblemente interesante. Dark apenas retrocedió cuando lo miró a los ojos¿por qué hizo eso? Oh bueno, lo hacía interesante.

**_Dark voló lejos de la feria, buscando la fuente de la huida. Afortunadamente, Daisuke había estado aquí con Riku por lo tanto tenía una oportunidad. Ella ya sabía acerca de él, y todavía lo contradecía violentamente. Oh bueno, no se puede satisfacer a todos. Halló al rubio y lo golpeó. Cuando Krad lo miró, Dark vio una desesperación espantosa en sus ojos.  
_**

**_If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_**

_(Si trago algo malo  
pon tu dedo bajo mi garganta  
Si tiemblo, por favor dame una manta  
Mantenme tibio, déjame utilizar tu abrigo)  
_

Krad se lanzó lejos, sonriendo enajenadamente de nuevo. A nadie podía importarle, a nadie le importaría si el muriera. Por una vez, apuntó lejos deliberadamente, y aflojó su vuelo, dejando a Dark alcanzarlo. Sintió, no escuchó ni vio, el disparo acercarse a él, y se paró en seco en el aire. La magia púrpura lo golpeo, eliminándolo del aire e ingresando a unas mortales espirales hacia el suelo. Formó una pequeña sonrisa, una llena de desesperación y frustración, y dejó todo su resentimiento y pena en la palabra que salió en un solo, hair-raising **(3),** grito que nadie que escuchó olvidó jamás. Si él hubiera sido humano todos habrían ido corriendo para ver quién era y cuál era el peligro. Pero nadie lo haría por este ángel, este demonio, porque todos lo odiaban...

**_Dark lo siguió, cargando un disparo lo suficientemente poderoso como para eliminar al rubio del aire, eludió fácilmente los disparos y lo alcanzó. Parecía que Krad estaba inusualmente fácil de atrapar esta noche... lo supo en el momento que disparó. Krad paró en el aire, dejando que lo golpeara y enviándolo en espirales hacia la tierra en una velocidad constantemente creciente. Él dejo salir un solo grito de... ¿furia¿descontento? Era como si él finalmente dejara salir toda su negatividad hacia el mundo en un último grito… Nadie se olvidaría jamás ese chillido, nadie... Dark hizo uso de su extenso vocabulario de lisuras antes de ir detrás de él, recordando la desesperación, la furia, en esos quebrados ojos mientras luchaba contra ellos anteriormente._**

**_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_**

_(Nadie sabe lo que es  
ser el chico malo  
ser el chico triste  
detrás de ojos azules)  
_

Sintió rozar el piso, y soltó su magia alrededor de Satoshi, protegiendo al chico. Sería solamente Krad quien recibiera todo el daño, solamente sería Krad quien muriera. Satoshi podía vivir sin él... finalmente podría ser libre... él lo odiaba más aún de lo que lo hacía por Dark... ¡POR QUÉ!. Sintió su cuerpo golpear el piso, oyó el crujido nauseabundo de huesos rompiéndose, sintió la calidez en su cuerpo mientras que su sangre se vertía fuera... estaba muriendo, finalmente, de un mundo que había sido solo horrible con él... mientras dejaba a su cuerpo irse, dejaba a su vida escurrirse lejos... recordaba todo... todo... escuchó los gritos desesperados de todos, escuchó a Dark descender a su lado, sintió una mano encima suyo, tratando de traerlo de vuelta... él era capaz de decir una... última cosa... "No... yo lo protegí... déjame... no dejo nada por el que vivir... solo odio... adiós para siempre... Dark..." antes de que su mente se escurriera lejos, y Satoshi, quien se había despertado, estaba solo. Volvió a su forma sin ninguna herida por primera vez... Satoshi se encontró con los ojos carmesí de Dark, luego dijo calmadamente, "Él estaba roto irreparablemente. Era la única manera en la que podía liberarse... espero que finalmente sea feliz..."

**_Dark vio que no lo lograría, vio que no podría salvarlo...Lo vio con una espantosa claridad, el ágil cuerpo de su más grande enemigo golpear el suelo, vio la sangre que comenzaba a verterse de las heridas rotas por los huesos... Descendió a su lado, arrodillándose y apoyando una mano sobre él, esperando poder salvarlo. "No..." Dark saltó fuera de su piel ante la débil súplica, mirando en los ojos azules, abatidos y quebrantados que sostenía fuertemente. "yo lo protegí... déjame... no dejo nada por el que vivir... solo odio... adiós para siempre... Dark..." Sus ojos se cerraron y se fue. En su lugar reposaba un levemente aturdido Satoshi, quien se sentó ileso. Miró a Dark a los ojos y dijo suavemente, "Él estaba roto irreparablemente. Era la única manera en la que podía liberarse... espero que finalmente sea feliz..."  
_**

**_Owari_**

-----------------------

**_(1) Cito autora: '_**Me gusta más con los ojos dorados... pero eso no tendría sentido en este fic... por lo tanto esta con el color del manga, k?'

**_(2) Cito autora: '_**Por alguna razón está abierta a las 3:00 AM... y había pequeños niños... y estaban despiertos... disculpen mi estúpido desorden...'  
**_(3) 'hair-raising':_** erizar el cabello, chillido de cabello… etc.. etc... lo que pasa esque no sé como ponerlo en español y que concuerde con el texto xD

-----------------------

**Hi minaaaaaaa! n0n**

Buaaaaaaaa.. no sé por qué tengo esta maldita manía de torturar o matar a Krad xDD... kreo que necesito ayuda profesional u.ú... siee eso debe ser...

Y miren... hasta les traducí la cancioncita para que entiendan mejor el fic.. kreo que debería traducir letras de canciones y venderlas a las diskeras jojojo.. ustedes que opinan? xD

**  
Reviews**

**_"Breathless" _**

**Ishida Rio.-** jajajajajajaja.. siee... cuadno lo leí por primera vez pensé que era lindo... pero ia a la segunda, justo pa traducirlo, me empecé reir hasta en el suelo xD.. tanto que mi bro se mantubo alejado a 2 metros de distancia por 2 semanas xDDDDDDD

**Shingryu Inazuma.-** siee! Que viva el lemon y la morbosidad entre Dark y Krad xP... deberíamos formar el club de las morbosas-obsesivas-compulsivas xDDDDDDDDDDD... hmm.. voe a ver si encuentro el primer lemon que les hiba a traducir n..n... más bien si ves algún lemoncito por ahí me pasas la voz y lo traduzco ne? n¬n

**jani-san.-** uy! Vamos a tener problemas de goteras y levantamientos de parked si las lectoras no dejan de babear xD.. jeje

**Hohenheim mx.-** ohhh... cuanto lo siento ne.. te prometo que pa mi prox. Lemon me esforzaré más en la traducción y en encontrar uno mejor… pero como te gustaría? Más fuerte? .. más descriptivo?.. uno sadomasokista? XDDDDDDD.. o kien sabe tal ves todo lo contrario xDDDDDDDD.. aap y eso de criticar.. io… no soe wena en eso xD.. porque a mi gustarme todos los fics xD… no puedo molestar a una autora xD.. excepto cuando ponen en sus fics DarkxKrad y escriben realmente un KradxDark ¬¬.. eso me llega!.. ahí si que les grito su damny vida!.. err… weno.. eso.. n/nU

**Kzu-chan.-** eso.. xD... gracias.. xD

**Sevrem Black.-** kyaaa! ..estaba peshioshooo!. .ves que ia le pasé la voz a la autora pa que se registre en FF?... xD.. siee ahorita tamos negociando con otros fics xD.. MUCHAS gracias x la info! n0n

**yumi hiwatari.-** jajajajaja.. no te preocupes por eso xD... además no me estaba refiriendo específicamente a ti xDDDDD... no te sientas obligada n.ñU... weno pes.. ia veré como me las arreglo pa traducir todo el camión de fics que me falta T..T. Sieee.. ¬¬ mi bro es igualito u.ú.. la única diferencia que el me chantajea pidiéndome dinero ¬¬U

**Bakura de Maxwell.-** siee.. xD.. ia sé que le toe haciendo un mal al mundo al traducir esto... y apuesto que si Sugisaki-sama leyera esto me metería presa xD.. pero vale la pena correr el riesgo ne?. Plz espera un rato más y te traduzco tu fic de Inu.. esq' como verás tengo el tiempo ajustado, exámenes que me caen del cielo y autoras que me miran con caras de –cuadno-mi&/-vas-a-traducir-mi-fic-mira-que-estoy-siendo-buena-contigo-y-no-te-denuncio-con-los-administradores-por-hacerme-ilucionar-de-algo-que-no-vas-a-cumpli-

**GadissGraywod.-** me alegra que te gustara... y me alegra aún más que lo hayas leído n-n

**_"Seal me" _**

**yumi hiwatari.-** siee.. ver a Kraddy-kins llorando es un gusto para el paladar xDDD...y siee. .escogí un fic chikito porqué estaba a punto de comenzar los parciales y no tenía tiempo xD.. jojojo...

**Rya Reil Miyu.-** en serio? O.O... waoo.. pero ver a Krad llorar es algo muy común en los fics xD.. es como con Hiei y su 'nieve dulce' XDDDDDDD.. kreo que debería traducir más fics como estos pa que se vayan acostumbrando jijiji BDDDDD

**Aztecaguerrera.-** de nada.. de nada... xD... me alegra que te gustara... y me incentiva a traducir más n.n

**Shingryu Inazuma.-** jajajajaja xD.. ia no más órdenes judiciales xfavor xDDD... ia tengo suficientes de las autoras que me miran con mal ojo jojojo... naa mentira.. no te preocupes... esto de la traducción tiene pa rato xP

Mutas gracias a todos...err.. todas xD (pq no hay hombres.. o sí? o.O)... por sus estupendos y bien recibidos reviews!.. love everybody ne! n0n

**Reviews plz!**

**Ja ne! n0n**


End file.
